First Kiss
by we are Romantic
Summary: ..SasuSaku TWOSHOT.. Sasuke and Sakura argue over how well she knows Sasuke. When a question comes up, Sasuke shows a different side. ...Set before the Chuunin Exams.
1. Chapter 1

**First Kiss: **A SasuSaku OneShot

RYUSSEI

* * *

"I don't care," Sasuke said, expressionless. "I don't want to talk about anything involving that dumbass." For the first time in a while, it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Before, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all training in the fields, working hard before the Chuunin exams. Iruka then came by and asked Naruto out for ramen. He, of course, agreed to go, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the fields. The two of them chose a calm spot in the shade to take a break, where they argued over Naruto and his love for ramen.

"Yes, you do." Sakura argued. Sakura pretended to look angry, but inside her heart was fluttering to be alone with Sasuke.

"How would you know? You don't even know me." He said this as cold as possible; just to make leave him alone. Sakura took this as a challenge.

"Yes, I know you. Much more than you think."

"Oh I am sure you do." His sarcasm didn't faze her.

"I know that your name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh wow, what a surprise. Even I didn't know that." He scoffed. Sakura sighed in impatience and put a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I'm not done yet," Sakura said. Sasuke responded by folding his arms over his chest. "And that you are part of Team 7, with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…"

"That idiot? He has no clue about anything. Might as well not be part of our team." Sasuke rudely cut in. Sakura hit him in the shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't done yet!" Sasuke smirked like the boy he was. As weird as that sounded, it was true. Sasuke always spent his time acting as an adult, he never actually acted just like a boy. Sakura smiled warmly. She liked seeing Sasuke like this. Even if he was interrupting. "Anyways," Sakura leaned back against the tree. "With Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me." She paused, waiting for Sasuke to make some obscene comment. He made none. "And that you are a top student who passed the Academy with flying colors. You are a boy; a very kind-hearted boy with good intentions…" Sakura noticed Sasuke stiffen.

"Kind-hearted?" His voice was edgy. "_You_ think **me** a kind hearted boy with good intentions."

"Yes."

"I won't allow you to think that."

"Why not?" Sakura said defiantly. She sat up straighter. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes," Sasuke paused. He has always avoided this subject, even with Naruto. There was no way out.

"And? What is wrong with me thinking that?" Sakura sounded impatient. Sasuke stared at her. He couldn't possibly answer her question. It was too much. The Chuunin exams were coming soon, that alone was enough stress. Sasuke refused to explain the reason why. _Later. Later, I will tell her. Not now._ "So, Sasuke? Are you going to answer my question?" Sakura was on the verge of pouting. He looked at her lips, and the way her cheeks were slightly flushed from arguing and the summer heat. _Wait, maybe there is a way out._

And that was when he kissed Sakura for the first time. He could tell Sakura was surprised, but she didn't resist. In fact, she wrapped her arms around him. It felt awkward to Sasuke; such proximity. He couldn't deny, though, he felt strangely good while holding Sakura. Incredibly unmanly, but good. After a while, he withdrew from the embrace. Sasuke tried his best to look expressionless, whereas Sakura was blushing a lot more than she usually did when Sasuke was around.

Sakura suddenly stood up, still pink in the cheeks. "Sasuke-kun… I guess I must go now." She ran off, and Sasuke watched her. Sakura was probably running off to Ino's, ready to tell her what she just experienced. Sasuke blinked, and looked up. The branches swayed gently in the breeze, shading him nicely from the sun. Sasuke just had his first kiss, and he was sure Sakura did too. _Someday, I'll answer her question. Someday._

Too bad someday came a little too late.

* * *

oh please do tell me what you think! this is my first decent one shot i've ever done. :) thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: does anyone want this to become a series? please give me a review telling me what you think!

**First Kiss: Chapter Two**

_By: r y u s s e i_

* * *

Sakura put a pale hand to her full lips. Her second kiss from Sasuke.

"Someday has come, Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear. "You need an explanation, don't you?" His taunting voice made her shiver. Sakura's eyes were still closed. When she opened them, he was gone. All that existed in the room was her empty goldfish tank, her open window, and herself. She was alone. As usual. Sakura put hand to her forehead, as if to check if she had a fever. But her hand was warm to her forehead. She wasn't sick.

Or was she?

It was so hard to tell these days.

Sakura undressed, slipping on a simple night dress and walking across her bedroom floor and flopped into her bed. Another sleepless night awaited her. She could tell.

It was boring, thinking of Sasuke all the time. It was hard to admit, but Sasuke was so distant from her now, she couldn't even remember why she liked him in the first place. Besides his looks. Those smoldering eyes, the dark hair, ivory skin… It just gave her a thrilling chill. But now, what was left of Sasuke? He was gone. With Orochimaru. That creep of a man.

Revenge conquered his heart; not her. Or was it Itachi that won his heart? Sakura mused the thought of Sasuke being in love with his own brother. She shook her head in the dark. No, that was a stupid thought. Was he in love with her? She wondered. The same thought constantly came throughout her days, even when she was on missions, she thought about his kiss, on that hot summer day. Sakura heard footsteps, which instantly broke her train of thought.

"Sakura?" That voice. It had to be Sasuke. Sakura dared not to move, fearing it was just another illusion. "Sakura." The voice was more persistent. Sakura forced herself to sit up. Sasuke stood before her. In her bedroom. In the middle of the night. This better be a dream. Sakura mentally slapped herself into being calm. She had to be cool in this situation.

"What are you doing here?" The words flew out her mouth in a hostile tone. She didn't mean it that way.

"I don't know," he admitted. He looked badly wounded, and really tired. Sakura's hand flew out to touch Sasuke, but he slapped her hand away from subconscious reflexes. The pain from the slap caused Sakura to realize that this wasn't an illusion; Sasuke was here in the flesh.

"Someday came a little too late, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her voice barely a whisper. Sakura blinked several times to make the tears in her eyes go away. Sasuke looked at her in confusion for a moment, his brow furrowing. But his forehead relaxed a moment later when he realized what she said. He did not respond. "I always knew you'd come to me someday. You left to avenge your brother before you could tell me why. He's dead now. Are you here to tell me why?"

"I don't know," Sasuke murmured. He stood there, wavering for a moment, and then he sat down next to Sakura. Sakura immediately tensed as Sasuke sat down next to her.

"It's too late anyways," Sakura said with a sudden sinking feeling. "I already know why. You've betrayed everyone who ever cared about you. You left, fulfilled your so called 'destiny' and now you are here. What do you plan to do now?" Sakura felt like that was more of a rhetorical question rather than a real one. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket around her. Sasuke stared at the floor. "Are you going to stay in Konoha?"

"I don't think so. The ANBU already wants me dead, anyways."

Sakura sat still, her eyes stung with tears. "Can you leave now?" Sasuke looked at her, bewildered.

"What? You want me to go?" Sasuke stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Please, just leave," Sakura's voice was choked with tears. "You are just making everything worse. You come strolling in and out of my life which ever way you please. And yet, when I want to leave you, you just stand there as if it were a mistake. Well it isn't, Sasuke. For once in my life I am pushing you away." Tears freely fell from Sakura's eyes. "Just leave! Go away! Find some other girl to torture!" Sakura turned away from Sasuke. "I am pathetic enough without you." The words lingered in the air. _Pathetic. Without you._

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was firm yet gentle. It was a severe change from a cold, expressionless voice. "I need you. I need to fix my life. And I need you to help me." Sakura looked up suddenly, her face streaked with tears.

"**You **need _me._"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have nowhere else to go, Sakura. There's no one else in this world that could possibly help me. I planned everything in my life up until Itachi's death. I actually planned me to die with him. I need you to help me plan the rest of my life."

"What? This must be some sick joke."

"It isn't, Sakura."

"Then show me it isn't."

"Fine."

Sasuke strode to Sakura, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. A deep, passionate kiss. Not at all like the kiss on that summer day. "Sasuke," Sakura whispered his name after that heart melting kiss. "Do you really love me?" He hesitated for a moment, his dark eyes staring into her sea foam green eyes.

"…yes." She wanted to ask why; she wanted to know more about that man that was before her. He was so different than the boy who couldn't climb a tree in his first try. But she couldn't speak. She didn't want this dream to end. Sakura gently pulled Sasuke closer to her, their lips making contact again. This could be the biggest mistake of her life, but Sakura didn't care. Sakura held on to Sasuke for her dear life, afraid that when morning came, he would be gone again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura. You are hurting my ribs."

"Sorry. You're not going to leave me someday?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you someday."


End file.
